


Sex: Restricted

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Guns, M/M, Post-War, Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi believes that rules are more like guidelines...and one of his ventures into alternating said guidelines leads to an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex: Restricted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for write-my-dreams @ LJ

Following the curvy path had him on edge, the darkness that fell over the woods made it difficult, and for that he had to blame. It couldn’t be helped honestly, treading through the mostly empty forest with an automatic machine gun in the daytime was suicide. The hunk of metal that lay heavy in his hands had been outlawed a long time ago. Owning it, Koichi faced a life behind bars. Shooting it, he would be knocking on death’s door. Good thing he didn’t plan on getting caught.

The trees of the woodlands didn’t do much to give him cover, ash stuck to their leafless branches, making them a stark white. He could only guess it had happened long before he was born, in one of the many wars that had destroyed the planet. The ground was red and barren, void of any life; he made use of his crimson cape to blend in. 

Approaching a small structure that resembled the previous world’s homes, Koichi crouched behind a boulder, feeling his short leather pants ride up his ass, sparking a rush of pleasure through him. He gripped his torn tights, “Now’s not the time.” That morning he had forgotten to take his suppressants, a pill that would control his sexual drive. Another regulation. But he wasn’t so good at following the rules.

The shelter in front of him looked flimsy, old world wood kept it together, barely. Swinging his machine gun on to his back, he pulled out his pistol from his hip. He let his hand rest on the sack hanging of his shoulder for a moment; the sooner he was rid of these drugs the better. 

With caution, Koichi approached the building; expecting some sort of trap, he was prepared. His gun in front of him, he nudged the door open with it. The room was vacant, Koichi’s nose itched to sneeze, the place was covered it dust, a lantern lit the room.

“Would you shoot a poor old man?”

Koichi swung around to the voice, clearly not an elder, but maybe a bit crazy. A top hat that covered his abnormal black hair with what resembled some kind of old-world animal’s ears, glasses and a cane…

He had no idea what to think, “Are you Tsuzuku?” 

“The one and only!”

Lowering his gun, he hoisted it back on his hip, and then reached into his bag, retrieving the drugs. He tossed the bag towards the loony, who caught them with one hand. Tsuzuku gave him a wide smile; the look in his eyes gave Koichi a chill, “Much appreciated!”

“Great,” Koichi stopped as an ache for pleasure swept through him, out of all the times to be horny. “Now hold up on your end of the bargain.”

“Oh you poor thing, I know what you really need.” The crazed man came closer causing Koichi to flinch and rest a hand on his gun. “The world has always been about control, but now more than ever. And then you have little rebels like yourself, thinking you can defy The Order and be alright.”

“I didn’t come here for a lecture. Now give me what I want.”

Tsuzuku tilted his head and smiled, he kicked a box next to his feet. Steadily, Koichi approached it, lifting the lid and saw an array of sexual toys. The worst, yet best kind of contraband. He could feel his mouth watering, excited about using them already. Hell, he had been waiting years for something like this.

“You know, the real thing is better.”

Moving his gaze towards Tsuzuku, he saw him grinning, quite the bold suggestion. Like Koichi would want anything else from this man. Despite his rebellion towards The Order, he believed the one preach burned into his mind, that having sex with others was indeed an unhealthy act. The chance of disease was high plus men’s greed for more turning into abuse. “No thanks.”

“You’re genetically engineered, I understand your hesitance. But I am an original and trust me, having sex truly is an unique experience, that toys could not replicate.” The insane smile had dropped from Tsuzuku’s face as he approached him; now close enough to feel his breath. In the pit of his stomach, he could feel flutters going straight down to his cock. Through the haze of his sexual arousal, he couldn’t possibly believe that Tsuzuku was an original, from the old world; they were all dead. But his black hair could be an indication. No one had black hair. 

Tsuzuku took off his glasses, throwing them to the side, along with his cane. Then his lips descended on his, clashing together, dry and immodest with moist and pure. Koichi could feel the red paint on his lips smear as Tsuzuku dragged his lips across his, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

His breathing picked up, lacing his fingers into Tsuzuku’s hair, he knocked off the ridiculous hat and claimed those lips once again. The man pushed into him, making Koichi slam against the wall, the ancient building rattled and his machine gun dug into his back. 

The walls shook again, but this time it wasn’t them. Tsuzuku pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, “Sentries!” 

Koichi couldn’t understand how they had found him, he had been careful to make sure no one had followed him or suspected anything. He didn’t have much time to ponder on it as Tsuzuku dragged him along, passing the box of his obsession. “Wait!”

“Leave it!”

Again he faltered but in the end moved along with the man. They had run out the back door, just in time to see a small airship landing up on the hill. Hopefully, they hadn’t seen them yet, he didn’t know if they would be able to outrun them. For the first time in a long time, Koichi was frightened. 

Their run outside was cut short when they reached a door in the ground, which they both dropped into. Inside, Koichi couldn’t make out anything in the dark, Tsuzuku held his hand still. Outside, the loud intercom announced that the sentries would arrest them when they were found. “No shit,” he muttered. 

“They were tracking you,” he heard Tsuzuku whisper, “any idea on why that is?”

“No,” Koichi honestly did not know why they would bother; he had been a model citizen in their eyes. Sort of. “Where are we?”

“An old bunker,” Tsuzuku pulled on his hand and flopped down on to what he could only assume was the man’s lap. “You’re beautiful.” 

“You can’t even see me.” Even though this was probably the worst possible moment for a conversation such as this, Koichi couldn’t help but blush.

“I don’t need light to know, your face has been branded into my memory.”

“Is this flirting?”

“Something like that,” he imagined Tsuzuku grinning, “you like it?”

He felt hands squeeze his ass, an electric current went through his body and he gasped out loud, kneading his crotch on Tsuzuku’s thigh. Koichi supposed that would answer his question.

Outside it was becoming quiet, had they given up already?

The hands continued to massage his rump, between breaths, Koichi asked, “How are you still alive?” a moan, “if you really are an original.”

“Those drugs suppress my age and my heart is artificial.” Like his own, he guessed. Or rather like his whole body, man made.

“I can’t take it anymore…” Koichi whimpered, “Fuck me.”

“But I want to see you.”

“You just said—“

“Yes, but not your body.”

Koichi let out a groan, “Maybe they are gone now, I haven’t heard anything.”

“Maybe.”

Both of them were silent, there really were no sounds to be heard from beyond the steel door. Tsuzuku gently slid him off his lap, he could hear him fondling with the door and a loud creak resonated throughout the bunker when it opened. Poking his head out, Tsuzuku scanned outside, while Koichi sat down dreading bad news.

“Coast is clear, come now!” Tsuzuku hopped out and Koichi was quick to follow him. He was led by the man, outside of the torched woods, and down a narrow path leading to the black ocean. 

“Where are we going?” Koichi stopped when he saw a vast boat under the moonlight swaying in the sea near the beach. “A boat?”

“Well, technically it’s a yacht!” 

“You’re a pirate then?” 

The man laughed, “Sure, if that’s what you want me to be.”

He couldn’t help but raise a plucked eyebrow; this man truly was something else.

The yacht was huge, the windows tinted, the body bright white, it certainly looked regal. On board, Koichi found himself amazed at the size of the inside, a kitchen, dining area, and even a bedroom. Never had he been on the ocean, he felt the sway, making him wobbly on his legs. 

Tsuzuku started the engine and then led him down into the bedroom. “You don’t have to steer it?”

“No, it will be fine on it’s own.” 

There were many questions that Koichi had lingering in his mind, begging to be heard and spoken, but he ignored it because the aching erection in his tight leather shorts took priority. “Now will you fuck me?”

Tsuzuku pounced on him, not needing any more motivation to do just that. He sighed against him as their lips molded together. The sexual hunger in him awakened again, he hung on to the man, desperate and clingy. Koichi was thrown on top of the bed; they must have hit a particularly large wave as he almost fell off as the boat tilted slightly. A hand grabbed his waist and held him still; Tsuzuku crawled over him, reuniting their lips. Their clothes had been shed, Koichi not shy in the least, but he could feel his cheeks heat up as Tsuzuku’s eyes wandered over his body.

Everyday his life was held in the hands of others, so he might as well take what Tsuzuku was offering him. Many years, all he had felt was his hand and fingers. Seeing Tsuzuku naked, he was perfect, a clean-cut abdomen, just the right amount of muscle defining his body. Ink embedded across his pale skin, hiding the path of scars. Koichi wanted to know about his long troubled life, every bit. But first, he needed to feel his hardened flesh inside of him.

“I bet I don’t even need to prep you,” Tsuzuku gave him a smirk, settling between Koichi’s spread legs, fingers moving along his thighs.

A moan was the only response Koichi gave Tsuzuku, he could feel light brushes of lips on his thighs, and he began to shake with anticipation. Hands roamed over his legs and then back to his waist, “Turn over.”

Koichi turned on to his stomach, legs still spread, lifting his ass up in the air, just a little bit. It seemed that Tsuzuku was on a mission to explore every inch of his flesh, not that Koichi was complaining. He sighed into the pillow as he let Tsuzuku do as he pleased.

“Enough foreplay, yeah?”

Shifting to look at the older man, Koichi shrugged, “I don’t mind…” He had been waiting for something like this his whole life; more like a dream he thought he would never have come true. So he could prolong it a little longer.

Tsuzuku pressed against his back, lying on top of him, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “You truly are prefect.”

There was that feeling again in his belly, every touch and kiss that Tsuzuku left on his skin made an impression, either a burning sensation or shake of desire. It was all becoming unbearable, a slow tortuous build of all the pleasure he had been missing out on, all his life. The only thing his body sought out for now was release. “Please…”

“Had enough now?” Tsuzuku giggled into his ear, his hand’s resting on Koichi’s rump.

The boat jerked, the movement brought Tsuzuku’s hips closer, and Koichi could feel his erection teasing his entrance. Koichi buried his face into the pillow as he only could assume Tsuzuku was getting himself ready. His whole body shuddered when he felt Tsuzuku’s cock pressing in. 

It was much larger than the few fingers that he had become used to, but the burning stretch felt good, and he wanted more. Koichi pushed his hips back, raising his ass more into the air. One hand gripped his hip tightly, helping him move and take it all in.

He could feel Tsuzuku’s skin against his own as he completely filled him, they were still as Koichi adjusted. But another jerk of the yacht made for an unexpected thrust into him, and Koichi groaned. “Yes!”

Koichi was given what he wanted, sharp angled thrusts that completely overloaded his senses and mind, he was nothing more than a writhing mess on the sheets. A natural instinct took over as he met each dive into him, clenching his muscles to hear the erotic sounds fall from Tsuzuku’s mouth. He was in heaven, or rather, even better than heaven!

When he felt his impending orgasm coming, he tried his best to stifle it, but couldn’t last long enough. His cock rubbed against the sheets as Tsuzuku continued to ruthlessly pound into him, and that was all it took to send him over the edge. Soiling the fabric with his forbidden seed.

Tsuzuku’s movements haltered and he was rewarded with the feeling of his hot cum filling him up to the brim. Sliding out of him, Tsuzuku cuddled to him, Koichi resting his back on the older man’s chest.

“How could The Order ban something so beautiful…and wonderful?” Koichi let out a breath, feeling completely sated. 

“Many reasons,” there was a kiss on the back of his neck and Tsuzuku continued, “disease, corruption and now they can control the world’s population. They used to say wars were started over women.” Tsuzuku chuckled but he didn’t see how it was funny. There hadn’t been any wars since over three hundred years ago. He really couldn’t understand how, what he just had experienced could cause such violence. 

“I’ve never met anyone like me…they’re all mindless and just do what The Order says.”

“Because they are programmed too…” Tsuzuku held him tighter, “somehow, you beat that programming. But there are others like you out there.”

“I’m special.” Koichi joked, feeling exhaustion come over him, he had walked many kilometers today and now this was enough to put him to sleep for days.

“That you are.”

“I like feeling you inside me,” he murmured.

“There will be more of that later then,” Tsuzuku nipped at his ear and then kissed it, “but now rest.”

Koichi closed his eyes and let the sway of the ship drift him away into sleep, this time no need for dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I love writing MEJIBRAY in dystopia fics. I've been writing on another MEJIBRAY dystopia fic for awhile now too...(will it ever be done?) Hope this wasn't too...uhh confusing or whatever...I don't know. It kind of just came to me lol. I looked at the shoxx photoshoot and was like bam, yeah that. I almost think it's a bit comical too...sex toys are contraband....hahaha.


End file.
